waking up in 2005
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: cullens moved back to forks and decide to clean their attic and are surprised to find a coffin in there.when they open it they find a girl named isabella marie swan a daughter of poseidon.bella was born in 126o B.C. and is confused to find herself in 2005
1. Chapter 1

Its 2005 and the Cullen's are back in forks and they go back to their house that is now covered in dust. When Edward, Emmet, and Alice have to clean the attic they find something unexpected, right in the middle is a COFFIN! In the coffin is Isabella Marie swan, an ancient Greek demigod who is still young, but in real life she is very old. She has been alive since even before the Byzantine Empire. She was born in 1260 B.C. . There was a war going on that people from the future did not know of. Her father Poseidon thought it would be best if he put her in the Cullen's house knowing that they would find her even if it wasn't as soon as he wanted it. So he put her to sleep and whoever was her soul mate would get the coffin open and would wake her. She goes back to Olympus and finds out that there's a secret prophecy that she is not allowed to know and that the titan lord is waking


	2. THIS MEANS WAR!

If you haven't read it yet, try reading my other story **LOVE AND WAR!**

**From the beginning **

"Father?" I turned and I saw my father Poseidon standing there with a depressed expression on his face rather than his warm smile that women fall to their knees for. The smile that he had gotten laugh lines from.

Maybe it would help if I said my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a demigod, my father is Poseidon the god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. My mother was a woman named Abdera and she was a peasant who loved the sea and that is how she and father met, she had died giving birth to me so I never met her. I was born 1260 B.C. and I am 16 years old. I am also one of the most power fullest demigods in the world; I would be the best if it wasn't for Hercules the son of Zeus and his last quest. I mean the only reason some people think I can't beat him is because of his father, he is a man, his strength, and he is three years older than me. I will show them one day that he can't beat me.

"Isabella, there is going to be a war between the minor gods and the Olympians. They think we don't pay enough attention to them. Right now it's just vocal fighting but I fear it could get physical." He said in a terrified voice, he should be because there is a chance that they could win this war and over throw the Olympians. Why am I not surprised that they would have pulled something like this, the minor gods and goddess are like Erebus the god of darkness, or Eris the goddess of strife. Now some may not know them because they are hardly ever mentioned. They are always trying to fight with us demigods who are minding our own self and then boom there they are trying to disrupt our quests or even lives.

"When is it going to happen, father?" I said in a small voice, I was scared too I mean usually the gods could control their children but not now I guess.

"It could happen any day now, but thy needs to be ready for it. I am afraid you are a big enemy to my other children and they are not going to hesitate on killing thy." He said in a strangled voice, I knew my father did not want any of his children to get hurt but on how they are acting it seems no one is going to be able to stop them. The gods and goddess have never liked me and probably never will.

"I will be ready father. I will also try not to hurt them." I said in a low voice trying my hardest to sound confident and not show my weakness. That would only hurt my father even more because he cannot protect me from anything that is going to come my way because of the rules 'a god can never interfere with their child's life'.

I laid there on the ground outside my house with my sword and shield in my hand because I had just fought off Aiolos, the god of winds son of Poseidon and Arne, and Herophile a nymphe daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite. I don't feel like I really won I mainly just scared them off they barely had a mark on them and there I was bruised and bleeding. That is how father and Apollo found me,

"Isabella what has happened to you, who has done this?" Poseidon asked frantically while Apollo healed my which may I say isn't so pleasuring the first part of it but as it went on it became a sensation. After Apollo was done he said he had to go and help other gods with their children's raging problems. Father moved me into bed.

"Aiolos and Herophile came here and-"before I could finish father cut me off by trembling and turning a very unhealthy red.

"You will be okay Isabella, I will be back later." He said fast and then disappeared in to smoke.

After he left it took me a while to go to sleep because I kept getting this feel that something other than the war was going to happen. It was going to be bad but it was also going to be good.

**Poseidon's pov**

I could not let her get hurt anymore, I care about her way to much; I promised her mother that I would take care of her.

_Flashback _

_Abdera had just given birth to our daughter and named her Isabella Marie Swan, but I could tell she was fading fast._

"_Poseidon promise me something." She looked at me with hard but still beautiful brown eyes as she touched my cheek with cold hands. I got tears in my eyes, even though I knew could not stay with her too long I still loved her._

"_Yes, love anything?" I said with my voice breaking_

"_Take care of her, promise me you will take care of my baby Isabella." She said in a soft voice with her eyes never leaving mine. I watched as her eyes welled up with tears knowing that she wasn't going to make it but still worried about her baby's safety._

"_Yes I will, I promise." She nodded her head and then her eyes started to roll backward in to her head. _

"_No Abdera, please!" I yelled as I hugged her to me, trying to get her not to leave me, to stay here. I knew I had to keep my promise to her no matter what rule was against it._

_End of flashback_

After that day I had given Bella to a woman who took care of her until she was twelve that is when I interfered the most and told her the truth.

That's when I got to my destination and went into Hera's temple.

"Poseidon what a pleasant surprise, how is Isabella?" I could tell she really didn't care because she hates demigods all of them.

"She was attacked by two of my children. Hera I need a favor." I said knowing she could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Of course what can I do for my brother?" she said smiling brightly

"I need you to take Bella and make sure she is away from all of this fighting, but that she is still living." I said hoping she would do it.

"Fine I will do it because I will need a favor from you later." She said mysteriously

**Bella's pov**

I woke up to a sound in my house. Oh no I was hoping maybe they would give me a break. That is when I started to get a pain in my head and I passed out. If I had known what was happening to me I would have fought harder.

**Hera's pov**

Now what am going to do with her? That's when Aphrodite came in telling me she knew our secret about Isabella and that she wanted part of it. I asked how and she said she wanted design her dress do her makeup and her coffin. I agree to let her do that because I really had none of this planed.

**Tell me how you liked it! Review!**


	3. an almost funeral

**Hope you like it!**

**Aphrodite's pov**

The perfect outfit! Hhhhmmmm! Let us see, we need something that says her personality all over it. First I tried something a real goddess would wear to a party event, but that wasn't her I mean sure it was a beautiful blue with her skin tone but it just didn't go with her personality at all. Then I tried a small one that went off the shoulder with one strap holding it up but it still wasn't her style.

If I had known it was going to be this difficult finding her dress then I would have been ready for it. Then something gleamed from out of the corner of my eye and then I saw it was exactly her style. It was beautiful with warrior in it. It was white dress with gold satin that wrapped around the waist a bunch of times, and then it had a blue cape that went beautifully around her with more gold satin holing it up. This is the dress I want for her.

Now we just need to do the hair style. I was going to do a simple shoulder braid but then something came across my mind. I curled her hair and put it in a bun but made sure that there was still a bunch of hair still hanging down then put a matching headdress in; the head dress was white and flowery that was wrapped around in her hair. It was beautiful with her black hair, I put a little bit of make up on her and then went to go and get Hera.

"She looks beautiful Aphrodite!" said Hecate

"What are you doing here?" I whispered

"Oh me Hera sent me because I have to do a spell on her that will keep her young and healthy until someone is to open the coffin she won't be aging. And I am one of the only minor gods that hasn't tried to destroy the Olympian gods." She said.

After we put Isabella in the coffin and situated her in it, Hecate started to whisper word softly and rubbing at the coffin, then it closed shut and no one was going to get in unless you were her soul mate.

I must say I did a pretty good job on the coffin. It was a bunch of ocean blue colors that made it look like it like a beautiful marble counter top and then it had her full name written in ancient Greek on the top.

"It's a beautiful coffin Aphrodite; I just hope she isn't so mad at her father when she actually does wake up." I just nodded my head because I was tearing up. It almost was like a funeral.

_**yes I know it's a short chapter but I just want to give you guys a picture of what her coffin, hair, and dress looked like. Review!**


	4. trends,breaking things,and COFFINS?

**Okay guys I am not good at math and I barley know how to count backwards on the whole B.C. so I decided to you a website and this is what I came up with.**

**(About 861 years later) Edward's pov**

I knew what was coming next; we were going to have to leave again. I was pretty much used to it probably because I have been doing it for a little over a century, and I would keep doing for the rest of eternity. Unless someone decided that they would come along and do me a favor by putting me out of my misery. Now I am not suicidal or anything and I love my family a lot, but it kind of hurts living with three perfectly matched couples, especially when there is no hope that I will ever find my soul mate any time soon. I don't think I really deserve one because I am a monster what kind of girl or woman would want a monster. None and the only reason they would want me is because of my 'looks' but I don't see what they are talking about because these women would not actually want me because they wouldn't love what's behind it they could never love what behind my face. I just have to face it because I always push them away. Well I don't like sounding like a whiney baby even if it is in my head.

"We are moving again guys." I said to Emmet and jasper that were playing video games. They got up and were all started to pack and load up the cars.

I think I should start off with saying I am Edward Cullen and I am a vampire. I have been since 1918,I was dying from the Spanish influenza when I was 17 I was change by Carlisle, my parents had already died from this dieses.

Emmet was attacked by a bear and his wife Rosalie saved him and brought him home. Emmet does care where he is or what he is as long as he can have fun with it.

Rosalie was betrayed by her fiancé, only about one week away from their wedding, while walking home from a friend's house. Her fiancé was drunk and him and his friends all beat and raped her. It was Carlisle that found her and changed her.

Jasper story is long but he was in the army and then a lady named Maria changed him for a newborn army and for years he trained and killed newborns. Sometimes some vampires have extra powers that they bring from their other life .jasper's gift is to control emotions. He always felt that there was something missing from his life and he went in to depression and then that's when he met Alice who became his soul mate, the light of his darkness that helped him get out of that darkness.

Alice is a girl with so much she could outshine the sun if she wanted to. She was my little sister even if it may not be blood related she was still always there for me. She is my favorite sister because Rosalie is a little hard to get along with, so was always used to people wanting her but I was one of the first that didn't worship at her alter. Anyways back to Alice she doesn't remember what happened in her human life or who her creator was, she can see that future.

They still have always been there for me and I wouldn't trade them for anything in this whole world.

When we were finally done packing and loading up the cars we took off. I saw we were going back to forks by the roads we were taking.

When I saw the big white I sighed, we were back here again after 70 years. Yes, we prefer to stay in rainy places because even though those myths are not real but the sun still does some weird things to our skin. Really none of those myths are true except for our cold pale skin, we don't sleep in coffins actually we don't sleep at all. We don't change into bats or anything like that.

We started to take off the tarps that we had put on everything before we left, but then Esme got in and about exploded from her shock and angry saying that we had to put the tarps back on the furniture and then take it up to the attic….after we helped Alice and Rosalie take all off her clothing to their rooms which took about two hours because they had closets bigger than my room and their rooms combined so they wanted us to put them in a certain order. And then after we got half way done we had to help them pick out things that were 'in' the trend right now and throw out the ones that were not which took a terrible four hours. We also had to help setup their bed

"Jeez why do you guys even have bed any-wait! Don't every answer that!" I got a disturbing image of Rosalie and Alice in something I would have never thought they would wear doing things I never thought they would do. Stupid Emmet and jasper, they know exactly what to do to annoy me.

Then we had to set up our rooms, by Alice's orders, but for some reason I wanted to go up to the attic it felt as if it were pulling me in some how. I squashed the feeling and went to go do what Esme wanted done.

"Come on guys lets go do what Esme told us to do." I said as I sighed. They both sighed too and went back to the living room and we out the tarps back on everything. Emmet grabbed the biggest couch and took it and lifted it over his head and then threw it at jasper while saying "think fast" but it hit jasper in the back and broke in half with a big 'boom!' and jasper stumbled forward with the cherry wood coffee table dropping it with a big 'boom' from the impact on surprise because I am guessing that Emmet threw it harder than he should have. Everyone was in the room in a second and gasped at the broken things and I just look at Emmet and by their mind so did everyone else.

"Boys!" Esme was so mad it wasn't funny; I got mad when Emmet told Esme it was my fault that happened but I knew she knew exactly what happened.

Esme had made Emmet promises go out and by her a new one instead of trying to buy one from the internet later. Right now we were being more careful with her furniture and Emmet was the first one up the stairs towards the attic. That's when he screamed out

"NOW FREAKING WAY!"

"What is it?" I asked but he didn't answer, that's when I saw a coffin right in the middle of the attic. I heard a heartbeat in it and whoever was in there smelt ravishing.

**I hope you like it! Review!  
**


	5. waking up

**Don't worry guys I am going to continue all of my stories except maybe the son of Neptune will continue and I have no plans to cut them. I am just running out of ideas but that doesn't mean I am going to give up on my stories.**

**Edward's pov**

What in the world was a coffin doing in the middle of our attic and whoever was in it was still alive. I jump in front of Emmet and all of us were in the attic now. We tried to open it but it was locked  
"What in the world is that?" asked Rosalie in shock.

"It's called a coffin Rose look it up." Said Emmet and then Rosalie back-handed in the head.

"I know what it's called you idiot but what is it doing in the middle of the attic and they are not like the ones we have seen before, the coffin, I have seen designs like this they have pictures from when they found hieroglyphics of the ancient Greeks. They would put their most important people in these kinds of coffins, I mean look at what is written in It." she asked harshly

"Labea mapia kukvos?" Emmet tried to sounded it out

"No Emmet I think its ισαβέλα Μαρία Κύκνος." I said and then something weird happened and then the coffin opened by itself. (**A/N **Meaning: Isabella Marie Swan.)

Then we saw a beautiful girl lying there unaffected by the fact she was lying in a coffin but she looked peaceful in her dreams. She had a very beautiful facial structure that made her look like a goddess. She had translucent looking skin and long curly black hair that was in a style that fit her perfectly, well, everything fit her perfectly. She had a white dress with a blue cape looking thing over it, I started to wonder what this angels eyes looked like. Then I saw what was written on other side of the top.

_He has said the name to open the coffin must kiss her awake or she shall sleep forever. _

"Uhh, Eddie I think the coffin means you." Said Emmet who was about to burst out with laughter while I just glared at him.

"Wait why don't we just try and shake her awake; because how do we know that it's not just playing us? We don't know if this is real." Said Rosalie

"That's right but aren't we real, why can't demigods be real and we have to try because weird things have already happened. I just hope the girl is okay with the fact that she is going to wake up in 2005." Said Alice

"Wait Alice wouldn't you know if she woke up okay?" I asked

"I can only see that she is going to wake up with the kiss Edward is going to give her but then it just fades away." After Alice said that, Emmet being immature as ever started to make kissing faces at me.

I mean it couldn't hurt to do it, and if she didn't wake up well then it wasn't meant to be. The way I put that in my head hurt me not only physically but emotionally. What is wrong with me? Anyway I got ready and then Emmet said

"Are you going to kiss her or what?" he asked in an annoyed voice and everyone just glared at him.

Then I leaned down and touched my lips to hers softly, her lips tasted sweet for some reason. Then I felt her move and squirm under me and I released and then I saw her she was beautiful, I start to wonder is she much more beautiful awake of asleep? She was blushing and then her beautiful sea green eyes were angry and shocked, then she started to scream at me in a language I didn't understand and everyone just looked shocked. I realized that I could not read her mind, I tried even harder but it came up blank.

"Τι Εν Άδης Ποιώ Σύ Μόλις Ποιώ?" she yelled. **(A/n meaning: what in Hades did you just do?) **

"What?" Emmet asked in a voice louder than would have been necessary and she jumped about 20 feet in the air because I guess she didn't expect his voice to be so loud. She just stared at us all and then looked down at our clothing and looked at hers. Then I guess she understood what language we spoke.

"Who is thy and why did thy just do that?" she asked her accent was thick, and she was trying to be calm.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family. You are?" my father spoke up and asked in a soothing voice trying not to get her even more upset.

"ισαβέλα." She said simply

"Uuuhhh, yeah well not all of us can speak what you speak so can you explain?" Emmet asked, she just rolled her eyes.

"Isabella, but call me Bella" She said quietly, beautiful, her name fit her perfectly; I guess I was staring her for too long because she started to get a pink tint in her cheeks. Now I have never ever been a fan of pink but the blush was beautiful.

"When were you born?" Carlisle asked

"1260 "she said simply

"See children she is not that old." Emmet said

"Emmet I think she meant 1260 B.C."

"Jezz woman your old, looks like she is all eddies." I glared and I saw her glaring too but you could easily see she was confused. "Hey I heard Hercules was born in that era, did you ever meet him.

"I always hated being compared to Hercules, or have people say he is better than me just because his brains are his biceps, he is a man, and his father is Zeus, while I am slender, I am a woman, and my father is 'only' Poseidon. Anyway I would like to ask you some questions, where am I any what am I doing here. You people are not dressed like you are supposed to be." First we were quiet and then we busted out laughing, there was no way that she was a daughter of Poseidon. I could see the anger bubble up inside her and she strait her dress, which made us laugh harder.

"Fine if you are just going to laugh at me then I shall go and get my answers from someone else." And with that she stomped out of the attic.

"We should go follow the wack job to make sure she doesn't steal anything." Emmet said

"I think she is telling the truth." Alice said and Rosalie nodded, we just stared at them for a long moment.

Then we followed them down and saw that she was in the living room looking at the TV and play station.

"What are these?" she asked in a fascinated tone

"You don't know what that is?" Emmet asked as he went up to turn on the TV on. Once it was on she jump and looked at it and you could tell she was fascinated with it, even though it was just the news, and then the broadcaster said:

"_In the year of 2005 Mrs. Wickham turns 98."_

Bella gasped and looked horrified and scared.

"I am in 2005, I have been in that coffin for that long?" she looked close to fainting.

**What did you think?**__


	6. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't written and I know you guys don't want to hear excuses so let's go on with the story…**

**Bella's pov**

How could this have happened? I remember it like it was just yesterday that I was hearing about the new war in 1260 and now I am hearing about a civil war and an Iran war and people killing themselves and not the other way around! What has this world come to? These people are having plastic surgery done on themselves so that they look good and most of the time people can tell it's fake. I barely know what plastic is anyways but it sounds weird if people are doing that to themselves. Alice told me what it was and I about threw up because of it, how could people want to do that to themselves, I was royally disgusted by that.

She also said that in my time people from this time would call it B.C.? I asked her what that meant and she said Before Christ and that most people don't believe that there was a Before Christ and that they are monotheistic, meaning they only believe in one god and not the other way around. She also said that my cultures had faded away because my people forgot everything, their language, their heritage, everything! That surprised me the most because my people used to be so proud to be Greek, weather it was being an Athens or Sparta or a Macedonian. And then they just suddenly they forget everything that they have been taught! I know that the gods probably weren't happy about them forgetting everything.

Then I remembered my dad, did the gods fade in that war? No, with the minor gods, surely the Olympians would have won, right? I didn't know but I definitely had to figure it out, I just had to find my way home, well l not home because I really didn't have a home, but to my dad. I liked it here though and it felt right being here but I knew that it is not right and that I don't belong here. I don't know where I belong but I know it's not here.

I have to find out where they went because I know they are not in Greece anymore. See, the gods like to move around a lot, every million years or so. I just have to find out which continent they are in. I know I am in this country called America, Alice told me that this guy ,Christopher Columbus ,found 'The New World', but she also told me that there were already people here, so technically he didn't find it.

I asked her if there was any place here that was very special to these Americans and she said that there were tons and that was horrible news to me, because that would take more time. I didn't have the time to try and search every historical sight in the United States and if they aren't here, I could be searching the whole entire world! I also learned that the world isn't flat and so you can not fall off of the edge of the world. Yeah that's right, us smart Greeks fell for the same thing because no one had ever tried to sail out there. We were 'yeah let set sail and try and find something out there', like Columbus did and again he technically didn't.

Then she told me about a building in New York and that everyone called it The Empire State Building and I thought why not try it. So right now we are packing and she said we had to go on a plane and I really didn't know what a plane was but she said that it was one of the fastest ways to get to New York so I agreed.

**Again I will try and update soon. Review!**


	7. found

**Hey, this is for those who did not see my profile, I did intend the plane.**

**Bella's pov**

When we got to the airport and I saw the planes, at first I was amazed at the size but then I started to get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"We don't have to ride in those things, right?" I asked Alice, she looked at me and nodded her head yes and said that we have to ride in those because they are the planes and I groaned in my head.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked, looking at me with concerned eyes and for some reason I started to get calming-like waves toward me and I fought them off, I have to figure out why I felt bad about planes.

"I have a bad feeling about the plane." I said in a panicked tone, jasper looked at Alice and she just shrugged.

When we started to board I was really having a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that I could not hold down.

"I want to get off." I said to the flight attendant and she gave me a **fake** smile

"I am sorry but that is impossible, the doors are closed so please take your seat." She said, I guess she was mocking how I talked.

"But-" the hag cut me off

"I SAID PLEASE!" the **hateful hag **yelled at me and I scurried to my seat as fast as I could.

Then Alice looked at me and told me to calm down and enjoy the ride. I couldn't though, I kept squirming and it was even worst when the plane stated to take off.

"Alice I really have a bad feeling about this, I just want to get off." I said, and then I started to breathe hard and loud, started to sweat. Staring to sweat was just an understatement.

Some one grabbed my hand and I saw it was pale. The hand was cool and soothing on my hot and sweaty hand. I looked up and I saw the bronze haired boy next to me. He smiled at me reassuring me. In other cases I would have

Blushed like an idiot

Actually did what I was told or

Past out from panic

I did none of those things, what I did was look out my window and saw that there were clouds forming and closed my eye and prayed that Zeus wouldn't be mad that I was in his domain. I guess he was either ignoring my prayers or wasn't getting them, because the clouds were only getting worst along with the thunder, wind and lighting.

I jumped out of my seat when the plane started to shake and I started to scream like a crazy woman. That's when the flight attendant came back and she brought two more women and a guy with her. They tried to calm me down but I would and when I didn't they gave me this white pill. Well, more like they shoved it in my mouth. I started to get really dizzy.

"What did you hags give me?" I slurred and blacked out.

**Alice's pov**

Poor Bella, jasper said her emotions were all over the place and she would not let him help her. The flight attendant had so trouble with her but I made sure to help them. They gave her a pill to make her go to sleep the rest of the way. That's when the turbulence started to get worst and worst.

*BOOM*

I looked out Bella's window and saw that lightning hit the wing and we were all going down. The others we all over the place. Edward grabbed Bella around the waist and asked Carlisle if we jump.

"No, think about it if we jump now the plane might hit you and Bella and she might get seriously injured."

I saw we were going down past the ocean and that was bad because I thought maybe we would land there but now we were landing in the Wisconsin wilderness. Edward was still protecting Bella when we hit and then when the force was way too powerful she flew out of his arms.

I tried to call the others but they didn't answer. They probably had gotten thrown too far and could not hear me. Well this is going to be hard finding them and Bella.

**Grover's pov**

Juniper and I were walking In the Wisconsin woods when we heard groaning and ran toward it. There we found an unconscious girl with black hair. She was hurt but not badly, then I smelt a demigod scent and I knew it was her.

"Come on Juniper let's get her back to camp, she is a demigod. We can also call her parent of guardian and tell them we found her." I told Juniper and she agreed.

**Ooohhh! Grover found her and is taking her to camp. Review! **


	8. seeing old friends

**Bella's pov**

I woke up with pain in every inch of my body. What happened but when I remembered it hit me like a ton of bricks. The white pill…the Cullen's…the plane crash. It all came back and I felt horrible. There were about 4 people here. I could sense them. It was time to wake up and stop trying to push it off.

"Uhhh…where am I?" I said in a groggy voice.

"You are at camp half-blood." Said a little pixie-like voice, she was like ten years old. She was small for her age. She had blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She was standing next to a boy that could have been her brother.

I had heard of camp half-blood years ago but never actually needed it. This camp was to train demi-gods against monsters. This is where they got quests and a place to stay. I got my own quests and problems just by being alive, so again I didn't need it.

A man in a wheelchair came rolling in and I recognized instantly.

"Chiron!" I about yelled and he froze.  
"Isabella? You are supposed to be dead." He said in shock.

'_Wow that is the 'hey it's nice to see you again after all these years'? _

I guess my face expression gave it away because he changes his.

"I am sorry, Isabella, you just …I didn't expect this." He said

"Uhh... Chiron I need to find my friends and then I need to know where the gods moved so that I can go and yell at my father for taking me out of my own time." I said all in one breathe and amazingly he caught it all.

"You were in the Wisconsin wilderness; you are in New York and the gods moved to the empire state building." He said

"Well, I have to go back to the Wisconsin wilderness." I said and he just stared.

"You would give up a chance to see your father again just to see if some people that you barley know are okay?" said the pixie-like girl

"Well, they did try to help me get here even if it wasn't the best way." I said "I am going to find them whether you agree or not." I added stubbornly


	9. Chapter 11

"we know that she got her stubbornness from her father." Chiron laughed. "okay Isabella we will go look for them but you need to go and see your father first while we are looking."

I frowned that isn't what i meant, but i could see from the look in his eyes that this discussion was over.

"now I would like you Cassia to escort Isabella to Olympus." said Chiron, they went to get the chariot and I was left to deal with Chiron.

"you sound like a...umm," he cleared his throat and looked around before he finished, "normal child." he said, it wasn't a question and it wasn't a complement, it was a statement.

"one of the childish men that i was traveling with showed me reruns of this television show called Jersey Shore before we left. He said it would help me get a hold on what life is like here in America today and how to talk." I said; remembering how Emmet showed me this one where Snooki was getting drunk while getting her hair done and 'the Situation' got his eyebrows waxed.

Chiron looked bewildered and I about laughed out loud. i guess he has seen the show. I now thought and talked and walked and dressed like a real life American teenager should. This was very, very different. Some of the girls these days barely wore anything, and the boys these days wore things too loose and too long. I felt bad for the parents because apparently the children weren't very respectful today. life was so different. Things I had to remember slouch when you sit, don't keep your chin held high because really not everyone did that. Be rude if acted rude to, or in a user-friendly way, don't take any crap from anyone .Act like you have seen the world and its chaos before .most importantly don't wander off and you 'might' not get beaten up.

Cassia walked in and led me out and on to the chariot. I could feel people staring at me but I kept my chin held high and then I remembered rule number 2 and I looked at the ground. next thing I know I hit the chariot and end up on the ground with everyone laughing. I scoffed, stood up, brushed the dirt off and kept my chin up even though inside I was blushing terribly. i get on and i notice a satyr staring at my with a grin on his face. 'Rule number 3' I thought to my self.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." i said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sssorry I am Grover. I wwas the oone whoo found you, ma'am, your highness." he stumbled over his words and I felt bad. Here I was picking on a poor innocent satyr and to make it even worst he was the one who had found me. I said nothing, what could i say? so i just nodded and looked forward. 'I will never listen to Emmet again' I vowed to myself. All that got me was a sore butt, getting laughed at and a horrible feeling because I bullied a satyr.

Cassia and her brother got on and grabbed the reins of the chariot.

'It is an honor getting to have you ride us your majesty.' Thought the peguses, I nodded and smiled. My father had created horses so yes I could hear them in my head. It got quite annoying sometimes having a horse read your personal thoughts.

I nodded off to sleep while thinking about the bronze- haired boy named Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 12

** Hey guys. Here is a new chapter for you. Okay I hope that you all went to see Breaking Dawn Part 2! The fight scene, I will admit scared me alot, I actually thought that four of my favorites were gone! If you know what I , Reply**

**Enjoy.**

**Bella Pov **

"Isabella, its about a quarter to 8. We will be arriving soon." said the boy named Will.

"Yes sir and whats a quarter?" I asked confused out of my mind. I yawned and stretched.

"We will explain, after you meet the Gods." said Cassia as she helped me from the ground of the Chariot.

"Technically she has already met the Gods, she is reuniting with them." said Will closing one of his eyes at me and then smiling. He was a splitting image of his father,Apollo. Very hansome.

"Shut up, smart Alec." Cassia looked irratated, apperently she wasnt used to her older brother correcting her.

"Wait I thought his name was Will? Whose Alec?" I asked still very much confused.

"Its something people say when other know-it-all people are always correcting people." Cassia said staring at her brother acussingly.

"Why use the name 'Alec' though?" I asked and she shugged.

"I dont know, why dont you ask the know-it-all fool that I have to call my brother ?"she stared at him,well, more like glared.

"Oh Hades, do you really have to start that right is a poor innocent girl here and I would hate to let her hear things that no person from her 'time' should hear." he said as he stepped from the pointed to me and curling his fingers to the side of his face when he said 'time'.

"Go ahead and say them or are you scared?" said Cassia as she made a vunerable face.

"You did not just question my manlyness!" Will said as he stuck his finger in his little sisters face.

I stood there not knowing what to do or say. I had no idea what they were talking about. The word 'Manlyness' wasnt on any of the episodes of Jersey Shore that Emmet showed me. I'll have to use the little context clues that I had learned. Okay what men dont like is when...women question if they are man enough! I learned that from Hercules plenty of times and when I had questioned his 'Manlyness'.

"Yeah, i think I just did question your manlyness." she said she got her face just inches from his and curled he fingers at the side of her face when she said 'manlyness', "Do you want me to say it in Ancient Greek, cause remember I can." she asked.

"YES!" I just about yelled out.

"NO" Will screamed out at the same time as me.

Cassia and Will just stared at me.

'Well I wanted them to answer my questions not look at me like I was the stupidest person to ever walk the earth.'  
"Stay out of this!" they said together and I did what I seen people do on TV when they don't want to get involved in a fight, I put hands in the air and backed up. They turned back to each other.

"Hey know-it -all I need help with my homework, What year did they disban the Sovyet Union and start calling it Russia?" asked Cassia in sarcasm

I had heard Rosalie use it on Emmet.I noticed that something was coming torwards us but the others just kept fighting.

" uuuhhhhmmmmmm, you know that orange shirt goes greats with your guys skin tone. Oh and we're gonna crash and then die but you two dont have to worry about that. Yeah, none of us are life-lovers." I said,I was a little mad because I have time to be proud of myself because this was the first I was using sacrasm. And I think I did a pretty good job if say so myself.

"What?!" they said at the same time turning back to the front of the chariot and tried to control it. Cassia turned to Will and said

"Stop saying the same things as me!" she said and he turned to her and started to glare, they forgot about the Chariot once again.

"Are you sure its not you who's mocking me?" he asked

"I said it first Will!" she said.

Oh gods! Why couldn't Chiron choose two other people to escourt me to Olympus? I am still deciding if they would be worst then aphrodite's children. Both can control the reins of a chariot but who is more stubborn to get what they want?

"Well I was born first!" he said

"Dont cha mean hatched?" Cassia said

Man they are their father's children! They won't stop until their heard. Him with his lousy poetry, and them with their unessecary comments.

"Would you guys please watch the reins?" I asked in a panicked tone. These were storm spirts that were about to attack, we had no time to move ahead because they were already too close and these guys were fighting! I cant fight these things on my own.

"Guys! Would you please quite fighting?! There are Storm Spirits just yards away and you two are acting like a bunch of 4 year olds!" I yelled.

It looked like the storm spirits were holding a device called a camcorder.I had learned it from Alice when she was getting me out of the clothes I awoke in. She had one on her it was used to take 'video'.I don't know what that means.

"Hello,Beautiful." said one that looked about my age or a little older. The youngest looking one was holding the camcorder.

"What are you doing here?" asked Will before I could tell him not to call me that.

He maybe be hansome but I was not flattered. My instict was to grab my sword and cut their heads off. Will caught my eye and sent me a message that I got pretty clearly and it went something like this:

'Don't you even think about it. Wait for them to make the first move.'

I just nodded my head slightly once.

"Oh child of Apollo, what we would like is The Famous Isabella! So boys isn't she a real natural beauty? Just like I told you! We are live in Olympus, Of course!" he said making a noise with his mouth at me and the boys behind him started agreeing.

PIGS! Like I would ever go for anyone even remotely close to them. What did I want, well, I don't know what I image of Edward Cullen flashed before my eyes. Yes, that is what I wanted. It was him, and I think it would always be him. No matter where I went, what I did, nothing could change my mind about him. Of course I would have to get to know him better. Though when he touched my hand on that gods awful plane, it was like I had known him...all my life...which,of course,is a long time, seeing as I have been in a box since 1343 B.C..

"Well, I wouldn't go with you or your friends if it was to save the human race. Now if you'll excuse us we have important buisness discuss with the Olympians."I said distastfully ready to be out of their company.

"Actually we do mind Isabella, if you don't want to come with us then we have no choice but to kill you." he said

"You won't kill me because you can not. Its just not possible. I have faced way worst than you." I said with confindence in voice but beneth that I was very unsure.

'What if I was Unpracticed?' I ask myself

'Then they'll corupt you' it said back

'Quiet! That was a rhetorical question!' I snapped

'Well I'm you so your just answering yourself.' it said as a matter-of-factly .

'Just quit talking!' I told it.

'Fine!' it yelled

'Fine' I yelled back.

"I not going anywhere with any of you. I mean it." With firmness in my voice.

They laughed, they just laughed at me! I felt heat rush to my face and adrineline through my , I hate them!

"You really think that your a match for me? A girl!" he gave a big laugh.

So men still think that women can't beat them. Wow, the technology might have changed but certainly not the people's attidues.

"You know I use to compete with a guy like you. Do you know who he is, and where he is now?" I asked and they looked confused.

"Well to the Romans his name was hercules, and he is apperently working as a doorman somewhere in Italy But to us Greeks he's...DEAD!" I yelled grabed my weapon and stabbed the oldest one in the others stared in shock giving me enough time to cut off others head.

"Now you've done it!" yelled one. I jumped in the air as he tried to tackle me. I jumped up and kicking him in the head.

"ooomfff." was the sound he made as he hit the ground.

"aahhhh" was the sound he made when I put my sword through his chest.

The youngest one ran off.

I looked forward and i saw Greekfire with a lite cloth connected to it.

"JUMP!" I yelled, we would have a better chance jumping than staying here and getting ourskin and bones turned to ash.

They did as I asked and I felt the wind blowing in my face as I was falling to my next thing I know is I get a faceful of Celestial Bronze. I looked up and saw someone I didn't think I would have seen for a very long time.

Well I hope You all enjoyed that! Review and tell me who you think the savoir was? Or email me at:

Kaseyvento

Friend me on facebook.:

Vironica Nightshadow

Follow me on Twitter:

kasey maria vento


	11. Chapter 13

**Hey well I hope you guys like if you want to read the other two I can send them to you but you have to PM me. **

**Alright guys I had a new review for 'waking up in 2005'.This person pointed out my flaws and so now I will answer my reasons for this.**

**First of all I hate math so yeah I got her age wrong...bite me. (You all can't unless you are Edward Cullen! Or one of the other Cullen's)**

**Second, yes I know that the modern Greek is different from back then but what can I say? I can't draw the actual symbols because I don't know them and fan fiction won't let me. Do you know the symbols? (Know that this is meant to be snarky)**

**I wasn't going to say this because it was a part of the story and I was going to put it in later when she actually met the gods but they had to update her. They put English in before they put her in the coffin which they knew was going to be how the humans would bury there loved ones. What did you want me to do put a pyres in the Cullen's attic? She wasn't really dead.**

**I looked up Hercules's age on the internet. It said 1264 B.C. and that is what I put so yeah.**

**So really I didn't get all of those wrong. Even with the things I did get wrong that is how I learn. I am a human 13 year old girl. I get things wrong and I am not perfect.**

Isabella Pov

I looked at and had to look again but I realized that this wasn't my Father but he had some similaities though.

"Awesome! It is raining hot girls! I want a blonde with blue eyes please."Said a young demigod.I rolled my man's men have not changed much.

"No offense but who are you and what are you doing here?" The boy who looked like my father asked and I stared at him trying to see a conection between him and my father,but the only thing i could think of was...another offspring of my father.

"I think she is a demigod definatly a demigod."a blonde said insepceting me.

Not in a bad way though,she looked at me like I was a machine that she was trying to figure of Athena I looked me in the eyes and that proved my answer eyes.

"I need to get to Olympus." I said in a clear voice standing up,dusting myself off,and standing straighter.

"Yep she is a demigod." Percy said and the other boy looked at him with an expression that said 'Obviously'. He is not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I need to get to ."I said not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Wow you are a straight shooter."said the younger boy,he had dark hair and was olive was about 4 or 5 years younger than me at least from what I could tell from his looks.

Well now would be a good time to play good cop/bad cop with them.I unleshed my sword.

"Now I would like to go to Olympus it is very is all I ask of you." I said pointing to the them with my sword.

I hoped that they didn't have weapons but I have very bad that only proved my point that I had very bad luck when they kids pulled out their dagger and swords.

"Who is your godly parent?"asked the blonde on and I thought why not give her what she wanted?

"Posiedon." I said and shrugged off there gawking.

"What!" She hissed and the two boys froze.

"You are a daughter of Posiedon?" The boy who looked like my father and who i was assuming was named Percy.

"I didn't stutter." I said with annoyance. "So are you an off spring to my father?"

"Yes." He said staring at me as I glared at him.

"Are you going to take me to Olympus?" I asked.

"I would love to take you to a cemetery and bury you alive." Said the blonde. Alice told me about this.

"Was I asking you. No. I don't care what you would love." I said. I know that was rude but I didnt appreciate that.

"I would like to see you say that again but with my dagger in your-" she was cut off by the boy.

"Annabeth this is my half sister. I need to take her to see my father if that is so important." He said grabbing her shoulders.

"Fine." She growled and I kept my back to the side and my eyes on her. I didn't trust her not to push me off the side.

I saw people from below staring at the destruction. Great. We got to the 'Empire State Buliding'.

"Right this way children." said a man leading us to who knows where. "The Gods have been expecting you." He said and pushed us in a door and closing it behind us.

"Hello children." Said a voice that could only be my uncle, Zeus.

"Zeus. Don't be mad. Its not her fault." Said a voice that I reconized as my father.

"'Don't be mad'. Oh I am not mad, Poiseidon...I am FURIOUS!" He said and I flinched as the room trembled. "Isabella! You dare go into my domain! You cause a bunch of distruction in this town!" He yelled and I looked down.

"Zeus the mortals think it was a terrist attack so its fine." Said Hermes.

"That is not the is lucky I didn't kill her and her friends the minute she woke up. Who was idiotic enough to open that coffin?" He said. That's Zeus and mine's relationship.

"Zeus that would have cause a big war between us and you know it. That is my daughter and I will not have her killed just because of a couple of accidents." He said and they had a stare down. All the other Olypians hadn't changed much over the years besides the clothing of course.

"Posiedon its because of you that she is the law? We are not supposed to interfer with our childrens lives!" Athena said but I could tell she wanted to say more but didn't.

"Yes that is my fault but she shouldn't be punished for it."My father said.

"Is she getting in trouble for being my sister?" Asked the boy who looked like my father.

"No she is getting introuble because of the destuction she caused." Athena said fiercely and I had a strange feeling of protection over my little brother.

"Oh come on! You know thats not true,lil' sis. You are getting mad because she is a child of Poseidon. And Zeus is mad because she survived and his son is the keeper of some lakes in Italy." Said Ares; Zeus and Athena glared at him.

"Percy your sister was born in 1260 B.C. and when I needed to protect her I had Hera take care of her." My father said.

"How does she know english?" Percy asked.  
"Good question. I didn't know when she would be awoken so I had Hecate make sure to update her." My father said, and I continued to stare down feeling all of their eyes on me.

"I would like to be reunited with my friends." I said clearing my throat and changing the subject.

"They are blood drinkers Isabella!" said Apollo and I stared at him,confused.

"Don't confuse her Apollo!" Said Aphrodite as she got up from her throne and walked toward me. She shrunk down to human size and hugged me tightly.

"Hello again Isabella." She said and kissed both of my cheeks. "I bet finding your mate was suprising,huh?" I stared at mate?

"Your mate is Edward Cullen of course!" she chirpped.

**Hoped you guys liked it. Review! If you guys want to read the other two I can send them to you if you PM me. And if any of you love the vampire diaries then please read my new story 'I Hate How Much I Love You!'.**


End file.
